Death the Girl Kid
by Azure.Zink
Summary: Kid and the others find out that Kid has a sister from Lord Death. Only, there's more to her than her perfect symmetry. She's a half-shinigami, and has had a rough life. Follow them as they unravel her story, allies, and a new threat!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters in this story except Kire**  
**

* * *

**Death The Kid**

It all started when my father called Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Patti, Liz, Crona, and I to his office. When Liz, Patti, and I made it to the door the others were waiting on us. "What does your dad want?" I huffed, angered by the way Soul always wore his hat. "I don't know, let's just find out." Tsubaki opened the door and we stepped in. When we made it to my father's mirror, Spirit was standing there with a girl. "Hi Maka! What have you been up to lately?" Maka face palmed. The girl turned, and I could see the horror written all over her face, but she was beautiful! Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, and her entire outfit was so symmetrical, "Not a hair out of place!" I ran to her, but she screamed and tried to take off. Spirit grabbed her, suddenly serious, "Calm down! We've told you that no one here is going to hurt you." I could see the tears bubbling in her eyes, "Then why don't you let me leave!" She started crying. She had to be around Maka's age. The way she held herself made her seem younger. My father stepped out of the mirror and waved, "Yo!" Black Star examined the girl as she hid from my father behind Spirit.

I turned to my father as Patti began to do the same as Black Star. "Why have you called us down, and who is she?" My father laughed comically, "Well Kid, she's your little sister!" Everyone's jaw dropped. "Since when!" He chopped me on the head, "She's only a year or two younger than you," He glided over to her, but she backed behind Spirit even more, "But sadly she's frightened by me. I would have thought my mask entertained children." Maka removed Black Star and Patti, and tried talking to her. "Hello, my name's Maka Albarn, what's yours?" She shivered, "Kire." Maka's eyes widened. Black Star blurted, "Your name means beast!" The girl whined low in her throat, and then my father spoke. "Your sister is only half-shinigami. Her mother was human." Liz and Patti we sitting cross-legged listening to the conversation. "Well why did you call all of us down?" Questioned Soul. "Because as you can see, she is quite frightened, and I want her to warm up to all of you." Crona scratched his arm, "I-I don't know about this." For the first time since we've seen Kire, she hasn't looked frightened.

Kire actually walked up to Crona and cupped his face in her hands. "You're a very sad person. Don't be sad. It'll make the people around you unhappy." Tsubaki approached but Shishi immediately returned to hiding behind Spirit. "I have a question." Maka raised her hand halfly. "Yes what is it Maka?" She pointed to her father, "Why is she so attached to him?" My father shrugged, "Kire has almost all of the abilities of a full shinigami, and even has the ability to sense the goodness in someone's soul. Spirit apparently has a good one and would like to cling to it." We nodded our understandings.

After that, Spirit was able to convince her to come with us. She kept her distance watching her feet at we moved through the halls of the academy. The misters and weapons would all stop just to look at her. We took her to Stein's classroom, which probably wasn't the best idea. Stein had never seen a hanbun no shinigami. He was able to get close to her without her freaking out. She even smiled when he turned the massive screw in his head. "Why do you have a screw in your head?" She questioned confidently. Stein smiled, "Why do you wear that hat?" The knit cap she had on was white with a midnight blue circle on the front. She pulled it over her eyes cutely, not even upsetting the symmetry. I nearly fainted with joy. "Because my hair has white strips and I think it looks stupid." I quirked an eyebrow. "May I see? After all we are family." She turned to me and answered coldly, "My last blood relative called me a beast and allowed the village to try and end me." Her eyes flashed the same color as mine. None-the-less, she removed the cap. She had the half stripes too! Only on the right side. I gasped along with everyone else. She put the cap back on perfectly.

After hanging out with the others, everyone started to depart, leaving Kire with me, Patti, and Liz. She only looked at me from a sideway glance. "Are you coming or not?" She scratched her arm. I rolled my eyes, and started walking. She let Patti get close enough to pull her along. When we made it to my, I guess our home, she was fascinated by everything. She wouldn't stop moving. I have to admit this now, I love her already. Everything she does happens in perfect symmetry, never one thing over the other. Liz poked me when I started drooling. "Hey Kire, you can bunk with Patti and I tonight." They retreated into their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait, I have original projects that I like to work on too. Check out my fictionpress for an original story, and my figment for more. I'll start paying attention to this story now too since people like it.

I do not own Soul Eater or and of the characters in this story except, all of the demons, Suna, Kire, and many more to come.

* * *

The next day I took Kire and the other's back to the school. The others were waiting outside for us. "Hey Kire, you'll be in our class with Dr. Stein." Maka reached for her hand but she pulled away quickly. "It's not a good idea for me to stay here… He'll come looking for me, and he might kill you all but I don't want any of you to die… You're nice, well, some of you anyway." She glanced at me when she said the last part which broke my heart. That took everyone's ease and smacked it over a fence with a bolder. A siren began ringing and Spirit, Stein, and my father came out looking very serious.

"Father what is going on?" The siren was hurting my ears it was so loud. "Kid, take the others inside." Kire began to scream and she fell to her knees as an indescribable creature came forth. "Father what is that?" He and Spirit were the only barrier keeping the creature and us apart. "A demon." Many jaws drop, then Black Star attacked with Tsubaki, "I have defeated a God! No one can stop me now!" The demon swatted him away easily. "I want the girl." It growled. Kire held her knees close and so tight I thought she might break her legs in two. "Stop!" Kire shouted stopping Black Star in his tracks. "Stay away from it just get back, okay?" Black Star didn't listen and attacked anyway. The demon screamed and screeched before Black Star even touched it. It fell to the ground, dead. "It's, it's dead. Ha! It died from my pure awesomeness!" Black Star began to laugh. "The fights not over yet Black Star!" "Wait you mean there's another one?" Spirit nodded, "Show yourself!" A small figure stepped up to the dead body of the demon and kicked it aside with ease. His pale eyes were lifeless looking and it was creepy. I heard Kire squeal and she launched herself towards him. Maka and Soul grabbed her and held her in place, "No! Let go! Suna! Suna!" She called out and the figure began to approach. My father leaped to attack with Spirit. He cut the figure in half but it regenerated and continued on its path towards Kire.

No matter how hard we all tried we couldn't stop it. When it reached Maka, Soul, and Kire everyone froze. Soul and Maka used their bodies as barriers but the boy tossed them both aside and crouched in-front of Kire who's face had joy and relief written all over it. He lifted his hand and poked her in the middle of her forehead. Then he began to pinch her cheeks and pull on them, "I told you not to move, but no, you always find a way to get into trouble." This is so confusing. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help that I got kidnapped!" He let her go and stood, "Well come on, I don't have all day." Kire stood and dusted her dress off. "Where are you really?" She started to look around and the boy began to disintegrate. A figure jumped down from the sky behind Kire and tapped her. She smiled and reached into her pocket and handed him a sucker. "Kire, do you know this demon?" The boy raised a brow. Kire hid behind him, "This is Suna. I told you all to stop. He was going to kill the demon…" Spirit changed back to normal, "Why would a demon kill his own kind?" "Suna doesn't look like that monster! Besides he's only a half demon." Black Star charged, "Well that doesn't mean he can live, now does it!" "Black Star I don't think fighting is necessary anymore." Tsubaki tried to stop him but he was relentless. "Well he stole my kill! Die demon!" The boy grabbed Black Star by the front of his clothes, "You're an idiot." He kicked him and set Black Star flying.

"I see, and how long have you known this half-demon?" My father asked. Kire scratched her arm, "Since I was five. When my mother and everyone else died…" Suna pinched her and she snapped out of her trance. "He's my best friend, we've been together, and since then we've never been apart, except for when you kidnapped me! But I knew he'd find me, and now we have to go!" Maka confidently stood in front of Kire and Suna, "Why can't you both just stay here?" "Because…" Kire began to scratch her arm nervously. "Because demons and humans are hunting us..." Suna finished. "Kire doesn't like to get other people involved because people die." "Stay, we can make sure that all of that doesn't have to happen, we've saved the world before." Soul said with a sly smile on his lips. "True, that is if my father will allow it." I said crossing my arms trying to make it seem as though I didn't care whether Kire stayed or not, even though I felt like I'd die if she didn't. "Yo! I'm fine with it." "Whatever, Kire you can stay here, I'm not." Suna began to walk away. "Suna!" She grabbed his arm, "Don't leave me by myself, please?" He shook her off and continued to walk. "I'll make sure you have candy and ice cream 24/7!" He stopped and turned to face her, "Fine." Kire jumped up and down and we all headed inside, most still wary of our newcomer.

* * *

Tell me what you think of Suna and what should happen to him!

Cutely his one weakness is also mine, CANDY! and other sweets.


	3. Chapter 3

Suna didn't act like the demon's I'd read about in my father's library. He doesn't look like one, act like one, heck; he doesn't even smell like one. We were all sitting in Stein's room for class doing nothing in particular. I heard Kire gasp and Suna poked her in the forehead, which he seemed very fond of doing. It irritated me how close he was to MY little sister. I may have only known her for a day and a half but she's blood. "Kid your staring at Kire!" Patty shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I was not! Why would you suggest something as absolutely ridiculous as that?" I retorted. There was a large thud as Black Star landed in front of Suna and Kire.

"Demon! I challenge you to a battle to the death!" He began laughing, "Unless you're scared!" He threw a punch towards Suna's face but Black Star's head quickly made contact with the floor.

"Don't bother him! Leave Suna alone you bully!" Kire shouted before kicking Black Star where it counts.

Crona, who was sitting next to them, began to rub his arm nervously, "Are you going to be mean to me now, I don't think I can handle that with everything going on."

She turned and bowed formally to him, "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry!"

Ragnarak appeared, and Kire stared in awe. "You're adorable!" He grumbled and vanished before Kire could touch him.

Suna lifted Black Star from his position on the ground, "Do you truly wish to fight me human?"

Black Star managed a grunted, "Yeah."

Suna dropped him, "So be it."

"Guys I don't think you should do this!" Maka was too late. We were dragged outside by the massive crowd waiting to watch.

"Stein will you oversee our match?" Black Star yelled.

"But of course, I want to see how this young demon functions!" Stein said with a half crazed smile while turning the screw in his head, "Begin!"

Black Star launched himself at Suna holding Tsubaki in her duel blade form. He attacked from every angle but could not seem to hit Suna. Suna sighed heavily and sat down. "Kire this is boring, I want ice cream when this is over." Black Star continued attacking ruthlessly; all while sputtering about his accomplishments and boasting his power. I noticed Suna's eye twitch before he grabbed Black Star by the neck. "You're irritating." The whites of Suna's eyes went black, his irises a vibrant yellow, and his pupils became nothing more that slits. "And it's been a long time since I've had a meal such as this!" His fangs elongated and he was about to plunge into Black Star's neck, but Kire screamed.

"Suna no! She was holding onto his arm. "Let go Suna, let go! You're not a monster, please, prove them wrong, please!" It looked as though he was warring with himself. Stein ended the match and told Liz to get my father. They returned when Suna's grip loosened, and Black Star fell from his hand unconscious.

"Black Star! Black Star wake up!" The worry in Tsubaki's voice was overwhelming. Suna looked down at them, then took off into the sky and disappeared behind a cloud that stopped its movement completely.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kire cried.

I put my arm over her shoulders and held on tight. "Kire I think we need to discuss this." Our father said quietly.

"He didn't mean to! Sometimes, sometimes smells are just overwhelming and he can't help it! He doesn't hurt people though, he tries not to!" She sobbed more.

"Kire calm down, Black Star is fine, no one is mad at you, or him." Her sobbing died down to hiccups and we took her inside. Tsubaki and Soul took Black Star to the infirmary. While the rest of us headed to my father's office.

* * *

"Kire, please tell us what all of that was about?" My father asked as sincerely as he could.

She shuffled her feet, rubbed her arm the way Crona normally does, and finally pulled her hat over her eyes and began to talk. "He really didn't mean to do that he just lost a little bit of control. I – he…" She swallowed, "He's a half-demon with a craving for human blood, like full demons. Normally, he has it under control but sometimes he loses a little bit of his grip and that happens, but I'm always able to get to him before he hurts anyone. He doesn't eat human food either…only sweets." She began to shy behind Spirit.

"This could be a problem for the people in the academy." Maka stated.

"Yeah but where'd he go?" Liz asked.

"Maybe he went to have a bath?" Patty suggested.

The doors opened and Suna trudged forward half covered in sand. "Suna!" Kire darted to him. He embraced her in a long silent hug and buried his nose in her head and inhaled deeply.

"Kire, my sweet, I am sorry for the trouble I have caused you." His pale blue eyes held no emotion as he looked at us, but when he looked at her his whole demeanor changed. "Will you come sit with me?" Kire nodded eagerly. She followed him out of the room leaving us to blabber about what we should do with him.

* * *

"Father do you believe he is dangerous?" I asked while rubbing my chin.

"Not for the time being, but if what Kire told us about the demon's and human's is true then we might have more of a problem on our hands. You see children, demons can be very cruel creatures, even to their own kind, and I've never heard of a hanyou that survived. I heard of them being tortured to death from infancy. I've never heard of one surviving."

"That's sick! What kind of monsters are they?" Maka all but growled.

"Well, back in the day your mom and I came face to face with a few demons. They are very powerful creatures that like to meddle. We were sent to retrieve some souls but when we got there the human's were being feasted upon by the demons. They attacked us; we managed to kill a couple but in the end we had to retreat. We were nowhere near as strong as we needed to be to take them all out. It was hopeless." Spirit said seriously.

"Dad, do you remember anything else about them?" Maka asked interested.

"Aw! My little girl wants to hear more stories!" He squealed. Maka sighed and kicked him. "Lord Death what are we going to do about the threat?"

There was a long silence, nothing at the moment!" I could tell he was smiling under his mask, planning. "There will be no class for the rest of the day, later!" He left through the mirror, leaving us to ponder the future.

We couldn't find Kire and Suna. We ran around like rabid dogs looking for any sign that they were still in the academy, but we didn't find any. I ran outside and began to search. "Little sister where are you! Kire! Suna! Where did you guys go! Show yourselves!" Boy did they. They dropped in front of me out of mid-air it seemed. I hugged Kire careful of her symmetry. "Where were you two, everyone's been going crazy looking for both of you."

"We were sitting on a cloud talking." Kire pointed to the sky.

"How? It's impossible to sit on a cloud, it's not a solid." I've always hated clouds, always asymmetrical, and never, and I mean NEVER have I EVER seen a cloud that wasn't asymmetrical! I hate them with fiery passion.

"Suna can do it, and as long as we're touching I can too." All I heard from Kire's mouth was 'as long as we're touching'. Who does Suna think he is trying to take advantage of a sweet heart like Kire? I shot him daggers and lead Kire inside. If that bastard dare lay a finger on my baby sister I'll make him wish he never met Death the Kid! I eyed him again, when Maka reached us she lead Kire to the mess hall, I asked Suna to follow me, so we could…chat.

* * *

_It's not much but it's a start for me apologizing for my absence. I haven't been writing at all, because I haven't had time to(My teachers love the idea of homework everyday, and weekend's are their favorite, I don't think they believe we have lives outside of school). I'm sorry. Next time I'll make it an extra long chapter. 4,000 words, promise, even if I have to stay up all night listening to music(Sounds like heaven). Oh, I was planning on doing that anyway, so get ready. I'll have the next chappie up soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

When I had Suna alone I turned and studied him. He was the opposite of Kire and her symmetrical glory. Let's start top down, his hair didn't have any style to it, and the jacket he wore was uneven in all possible ways, his pants were the same way, but opposite. I wanted to kill him. I knew my face was contorted in disgust. "Is there a problem?" He asked with obvious attitude.

"Yes in fact there is. I'm worried about your…_relationship_…with my little sister." I stated. He looked at me with cold emotionless eyes, I felt a small shiver run up my spine before he turned and began to walk away from me without a word. "Hey demon! I'm talking to you!" The movement was too quick for me to avoid. He caught me in the face; it felt like I kissed a boulder going 500mph (Miles per Hour). I stood slowly and wiped the blood off my mouth. I charged him, with only my shinigami strength. I was able to keep up with the fast paced movements without fail. We were seemingly even matched. This battle would be different had Patty and Liz been with me. That's when I messed up, I got distracted by my thoughts and he sent me crashing through a many walls. I nearly hit the others.

"What's going on?" Maka shouted as Soul transformed, and the others got ready for a battle. Suna stepped through the smoke with a half-crazed smirk on his lips. His teeth were like razors that could cut anything.

He began to laugh hysterically. "Suna?" Kire asked with fear in her voice.

He stopped and his eyes narrowed on her, "I'm sorry Kire…I can't stop." He said with difficulty, before attacking me again. I needed to find Patty and Liz, where the hell were they?

_Far Away_

"Wow sis! This feels great!" Patty squealed while rising from the warm water.

"I still don't feel right about leaving without telling Kid." Liz said nervously, "Sure he won't mind?"

"Yeah! You know Kid, he can handle himself. Besides what could happen that's so important?" Patty said without a doubt in her mind.

_Back at the Academy_

"Suna stop this madness!" I shouted seeing that Kire saw everyone but Suna as a threat.

"We have no choice! Everyone charge him at once!" Maka shouted the orders and everyone fell in. Suna was overwhelmed and Crona pierced his heart. He fell to the ground.

"Suna!" Kire screamed. "Suna! Wake up!" She shook his limp bloody body, getting no response she lowered her head, a steady stream of tears rolling down her face under her bangs. Maka knelt down beside her and checked for a pulse, she cased her eyes down and lowered her hand. I knew what the look in her eyes meant.

"Kire, we're sor…" I began but was cut off by Kire's scream. It was like hypersonic waves. I covered my ears and crouched low to the floor. She stopped and passed out.

_Suna's Memories (Third Person POV)_

_ It the far corner of a cave a pregnant demon lay beaded in sweat. "It's coming!" She shouted to the elder woman in the cave with her. _

_ "Do not worry young one, it will be over soon enough." The elder said, "Just begin to push." After a couple hours there was a high pitched cry. A red haired, male, infant cradled in the elders arms. "How could you?" The elder let go of the baby, and the female demon, despite her lack of strength, caught the infant. The infant began to wail and its mother cooed gently, purring and holding him close. _

_ "Shh, my sweet, everything's okay, mommy's here." The mother cooed to the infant who began to settle down._

_ "Ai, do you not know what will become of the child?" The elder demanded._

_ That struck the mother, Ai. She looked into her son's crystal blue eyes and then to his toothless smile, he giggled up at his mother, knowing exactly who she was, just like a full demon baby would. "Grandmother please!"_

_ Her grandmother turned her head in shame, "I'm sorry Ai, I cannot." A scowl set on Ai's face, confusing the small infant. He whined for her attention but was ignored. As much as it pained Ai she stood and took off out of the cave, using the demonic strength she had. _

_ "I have to put distance between us and the clan." She glanced at her baby who had begun to whimper at the movement. "I'm sorry my sweet!" She sensed her clan's warriors behind her. Her youkai growled in annoyance, its only goal was to protect her young. Her clans prejudice against hanyou, she began to cry along with her son. A warrior, a specific warrior, jumped down in front of her. "Sasori please!"_

_ "Why Ai, why would you do this to me, then lie." He asked._

_ Ai began to cry even more, "It was the only way he'd have a chance!"_

_ "Who!" Sasori demanded._

_ "My sweet little boy…" She trailed off and gazed into her son's teary blue eyes. He wailed asking for attention and coughed a little. Ai's eyes widened and she patted his back._

_ "He must die!" Sasori charged and Ai ducked out of the way. A sharp pain hit her in the back of the head and she lost consciousness while clutching her baby. The infant's youkai wailed when it realized his and his mother's life was in danger. It wailed louder and louder, "Shut that thing up!" Another warrior that was just arriving shouted. Sand began to swirl uncontrollably it enclosed on the mother and son, and hardened as solid as titanium. The warriors couldn't break through it, they eventually gave up._

_ Hours later the infant had stopped crying and was listening to the steady beat of his mother's heartbeat, waiting. _

_She finally came to, and he giggled with excitement. Their demonic powers gave them the ability to see in the dark. She studied the dome her baby encased them in, "My little Suna." She sighed and began to feed him. The dome melted away as he went to sleep. "I'm sorry, my sweet, but I have to eat." She set him high it a tree and put a demonic barrier around him, preventing anyone and anything from touching him. _

_Her eyes went pitch black and her irises became a vibrant yellow and she took off._

* * *

**Death the Kid**

There was a long silence then Suna gasped for air he opened his eyes slowly. Maka jumped away, "You're alive! But how?"

"Make no mistake human, no one can kill me." He glanced over at Kire and his eyes widened slightly. He lifted her bridal style, "Kire, my sweet, wake up." He sniffed her hair then licked her face. "Kire, I'm sorry. Please wake up, I didn't mean to scare you."

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and she snuggled into his chest. "Suna!" She began to cry again. "I thought you weren't gonna wake up like before…I thought…" she cried even more.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked looking around; they either gave me a thumbs up or nodded. My father and Spirit arrived, and looked at all the damage.

"One thing after another, huh Lord Death?" Spirit sighed.

"Yes, it appears that he's a little more trouble than we first anticipated." My father said with a light tone.

"Well, what I wanna know is how the hell did you survive that? Crona got you right in the heart." Soul said in his usual way.

"Y-yeah, s-sorry a-a-about that, I j-just, p-please don't h-hurt m-m-me." He said as he shied behind a pillar.

"I don't know, I just can't die." He stated.

"Excuse me little one, but if you don't mind me asking which of your parents is demon?" My father asked.

"My mother." Suna said.

"Your father, he isn't human is he?" My father asked again. Suna shook his head. "I figured this. If you were demon and human hanyou you'd be able to die, and your physical appearance would be very different."

"Death what are you talking about?" Spirit and Maka asked in unison.

"I believe I know who this young ones father is." Death exclaimed.

"Really?" Everyone asked.

"Yes. Kid you've met this person but you're not very fond of them if I recall correctly, can you guess who?" My father had to make a game out of everything.

I thought back and remembered a certain person I met when my father had taken me to one of the god meeting's. I remember fiery red hair, crystal blue eyes, and that wicked smile, "Life. The Lord of Life."

"A god?" Maka asked surprised. Even Suna looked a little shocked.

"It's the only explanation to why he can't die. The Lord of Life is the oldest god, he has always existed, no heirs or anything. He cannot die, nor grow old. Although he is a bit of a joker, that wild smile of his. I shall contact him immediately; maybe he can give us some insight." My father made his exit.

Suna was still holding Kire who had ceased her crying while our father was speaking. Spirit walked over to them, "That's enough excitement for one day; I think it's time you all got some rest.

To my surprise Suna carried Kire all the way to our home. I was perfectly sure she was okay but I was worried about her. Liz and Patty were there, I scolded them about leaving without me knowing while Suna saw Kire to sleep. When I went in to check on them, they were both in one bed, Suna was sleep with Kire's head on his chest. "Kid?" Kire called.

"Yes, little sister?"

"Suna didn't want to attack you, he's sorry. It was just his youkai, I think you provoked it. Suna doesn't like to hurt people; he knows what pain is like. Even though he can no longer feel it. Please forgive him; I guess I want you guys to be friends, okay big brother?" Kire closed her eyes and I felt my heart thump with overwhelming joy. I said nothing more and went to my own bedroom for a well deserved rest.

* * *

_The Next Day_

I was the last person up, when I finished my morning routine I found everyone in the kitchen. Suna sat with a bowl of ice cream while the others had breakfast. Today Kire wore a deep black dress that closely resembled my suit. Odd enough though, she had on a pink hat, it confused and irked me. Suna was staring at her and snatched it off. "Hey!" He shoved it into a pocket, and pulled out a different one. This was black with a yellow smiley face in the middle. "Oh! Thank you Suna!" She tugged it over her white stripes.

"Well, I suppose we should head to the academy when all of you are done." I stated. Still slightly agitated by Suna's choice of attire. He ate the last spoon full of ice cream and began to look through Kire pockets.

"What are you looking for?" She asked. He said nothing and continued. He gave up with a slight huff and left the room. Kire frowned, "He was probably looking for candy." We headed out towards the academy. Kire made a couple of stops on the way, buying lots of sweets. She shoved them all in her many pockets, and handed a red sucker to Suna. Hopefully we could complete an entire day of school for once, and we did just that.

By the end of the day, Black Star was declaring his revenge; Kire wouldn't let Stein dissect Suna, and Maka and Soul were, well, Maka and Soul. At the end of the day my father called everyone to his office again. _What now, a baby brother? _I chuckled in my head. When Patty, Liz, Suna, Kire and I arrived, my father was being swarmed by what seemed to be a red-headed tornado. Angry shouts could be heard from it, while my father was trying to calm it down. I saw Spirit a couple feet away with a large knot on his head, silently weeping, while the others were watching, looking completely exasperated. I could only guess what the tornado had in store for me.

"Father, we're here." I sighed.

_Earlier (Maka)_

I was curious as to why we were being called to Lord Death's room AGAIN! Not that I was objecting, I just wanted to complete another mission before chaos consumed the academy again. When Soul and I arrived, Crona, Black Star, and Tsubaki were already there, I wondered were Kid and the others were. There was also a tall young man there aswell. He had bright fiery red hair, and lightning blue eyes, it was a bit scary. The way he held himself screamed joker but I couldn't see it in his face, until he grinned, wide and wicked. My father was many feet away and Lord Death gestured to me, "This is another special mister, Maka, and her weapon Soul." I stood up straight and held my head high. "Maka, this is the Lord of Life."

"Nice to meet you." I said cheerfully.

"What's up?" Soul said casually.

"Maka where are Kid and the others?" Lord Death asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well then, I suppose I must continue without them. Life, the reason I asked you to come here is because, we have found something, well, someone who you may or may now know about, and I must bring it to your attention okay?" Life only nodded, "I have reason to believe that you have a…son."

There was what seemed like a small lifetime before Life began to laugh, "Truly Death, you are the true joker here! Ha!" His voice boomed, and made the walls shake a bit.

"Come to think of it, Suna does have your attributes." My father said while studying Life.

"Suna? Sand?" Life asked.

"Yes, Suna, the child whom I believe to be your son, after all, he cannot die." Death said.

"Listen Death, I have no children, there is no need for them." Life stated calmly.

"But Life this child-" Lord Death was cut off.

"No Death, it is not possible." Life stated as if he was ending the conversation.

"But Life, say it were possible. What would you do?" My father asked.

Life's eye twitched and he hit my father right on the head, "As I have stated and shall restate, I HAVE NO CHILDREN! IT IS NOT POSSIBLE FOR ME NOT TO KNOW WHETHER OR NOT I HAD ONE! I AM LIFE, WHY THE HELL WOULDN'T I KNOW?" He had a point.

"Maybe you just couldn't that time." Death shrugged. That sent Lord Life into what seemed to be a temper tantrum.

"Father, we're here." Kid stated deadpanned.

_Back to the Later (Death the Kid)_

Everything went silent and all eyes focused on us. I could see the shock in Life's eyes. Suna had yet to notice everyone and was staring off into space.

"Kid, great you're here." My father sighed in relief.

Life's eyes were as wide as saucer's, as he stared at Suna. "You look like Suna!" Kire chirped happily. That caught Suna's attention as he turned; he apparently wasn't prepared for what was ahead of us. His jaw dropped and the sucker fell from his lips.

"No way, no way." Life was shaking his head. "Impossible."

"Oh I assure you Life; it is possible, after all the child is standing before you." My father chuckled. Suna was the first to recover and averted his gaze and went through Kire's pockets and grabbed another sucker. He plopped it into his mouth and began to stare off into space again.

Life began to approach quietly. He stood in front of Suna, who promptly ignored him. He stood a good two and a half feet above him. "Ai." Life said calmer that I expected him capable of. Suna flinched a bit and turned his head to face Life. "Her name, your mother's name, Ai." Life wrapped Suna in an unexpected hug.

I could see Suna struggling, and then a loud furious growl tore its way from his throat. Life released him shocked, and Suna took leaped several feet away and snarled. "You shouldn't do that…Suna doesn't like being touched." Kire stated simply. Suna turned away and crossed his arms sending Life a look that said "die".

"Suna? You're named after a part of the element her clan controlled." Life said quietly. "She was very kind, and the clan was-" Life continued to ramble on about Suna's mother and how kind and other good stuff she and her clan were.

I saw Suna's fists clench, and his eyes grow a deep red. He was in front of Life quicker than the eye could follow, "Shut up! Shut up! Do you have any idea what the clan does to half-breeds!?" Suna shouted. "Yeah, they torture them until they die, but lucky fucking me, I couldn't! Day after day, more and more torture, from birth until they finally had an idea to use me as a weapon! Wanna know what my mother did? Absolutely nothing! So you shut the fuck up about every one of those bastards! I didn't even tell you about how every last one of them is currently hunting me along with all the humans that want my sweet Kire dead!" When he finished his eyes were black and yellow again.

"Suna…" Kire half-sobbed, she wrapped her arms around his stomach and rested her forehead on his back. "Calm down Suna, just calm down. Take a deep breath or two." He did as she said and sat on the ground by the door, apparently waiting on Kire.

Life was at a loss for words. "Impossible, Ai would never, she'd never, she wouldn't, even if…unless…Sasori." Suna reacted to those words as well, flinching a little before resting his head on his knees.

"Life what are you talking about?" Father asked.

"His mother, her name is Ai." Life glanced at Suna before continuing. "She's an earth demon. Her clan, last I heard, was prosperous. When I first met her I was traveling the Earth looking for nothing in particular. The need just came about me. She was hunting, humans. I had to stop her because there was a life there that had not begun to live; a female in the group was going to have a child soon. Fortunately, when she came face to face with them, she noticed and let them be with these parting words, "Get out of the forest, there are much more dangerous, hungry things lurking around besides myself. Give the little one a chance." And she left. I was so intrigued as to why a demon of all beings would give a human a lecture. I normally thought them to be mindless creatures that were just, there. She ended up mistaking me for a human and attacking me. I pinned her when I realized who she was and she calmed when she realized I did not wish her any harm. "Not many could tussle with a demon, who are you exactly?" She asked. I smiled really wide, "I am the Lord of Life, of course." I could tell she was afraid I was going to kill her but I simply stated, "I am not Death, I do not deal with souls in that way." We began to see each other more frequently and I could honestly say I loved her…we…" Life stopped his story and looked around. All eyes were one him and he continued, taking note of the children within the room, "…got to know each other more and more, and one day she just…she…she told me she couldn't see me anymore. She said her father was forcing her to mate with a male warrior of their clan, Sasori. I saw her one last time, and then she was gone." Life finished looking like a puppy that someone kicked.

"Why are they so heinous to half-demons?" Maka asked intrigued.

Life thought while biting his lower lip, "It had something to do with preserving the clan in the beginning, then it became out-right taboo to them. They became more and more violet too, thus the reason I though them mindless beasts. In the end they deemed it okay to kill everything of mixed blood. It even got into the human mindset. So many human-demon hanyou were killed, human mother's killed, human father's killed. It makes my heart ache. Alas, I would have brought the bar down long ago but I do not have the power to take life, I can only give it."

"They're monsters." Maka burst. I could see she didn't like the idea seeing as she was half-mister, half-weapon.

"But didn't you create demons, oh, giver of life?" Ragnarak asked with interest.

Life shook his head, "No, the demons were created by the evil in man's heart, but also the good. There are elemental demons, animal-based demons, and even plant demons. Tree demons are oh so very wise. Elemental demons aren't usually as violent as animal-based, but centuries of the same hate has changed that about the Earth demons." The defeat was clear in Life's voice. He looked at Suna longingly.

"Life, what should we do with Suna. His blood seems to be at an unbalance, his youkai wants to take over, but his godly side stops that." I said changing the subject.

"Easy, split him in halve and let the two halves come up with a compromise." Life said with a mischievous grin. His hand began to glow and a golden sword appeared in his hand, "I cannot wield this against him because I am not of mixed blood." He turned towards Kire, "You do it."

She frowned and her eyes began to tear up, "I don't wanna hurt Suna!"

Life only smiled, "You will not harm him, and this blade was created by me for one purpose only."

"Suna, c-can you c-come h-here?" Kire called. He was at her side in half a second. "Here, stay still." She handed him a chocolate bar. As he unwrapped it, she raised the sword above her head and brought it down, "Kire?" Was all Suna could say before a light blinded us. When it cleared there were two people standing there, a dark haired red-eyed boy, and Suna, but this Suna was different he wore the same wicked grin as Life only more playful.

"Finally, away from you, you freak!" The dark haired on shouted.

"Hey! You're the freaky one, always trying to eat people!" Suna retorted.

"I do that because I NEED it!" The dark haired on shouted again.

We watched them go back and forth with interest. "Be quiet!" Kire shouted.

They both looked at her and the one that resembled Suna blushed and began to rub at his arm, "I'm sorry Kire." He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. The other turned away and huffed.

"Can you guys stop arguing? Your hurting Suna." Kire said quietly.

The dark haired one sighed, "As soon as my needs are met."

"Your needs are disgusting! Taking the life of others! Monster!" The Suna looking one shouted.

The dark haired one growled and they looking ready to slug it out until I intervened, "As nice a spectacle it would be to watch you tear yourself apart, need I remind you that you are two halve of the same being, you need to cooperate in order to live understand?" The red head nodded and the black headed one huffed, _I see where Suna gets his attitude_.

"Su…" Kire pointed to the red-head, "…Na" She pointed to the dark haired one, "SuNa." They both rolled their eyes.

"I'm not working with that idiot; I'm wasting away, both physically and mentally. He uses my power all of the time and energy is low. I want blood, and I want it now!" Na shouted showing off his razor sharp teeth.

"No! I won't let you hurt someone!" Su retorted.

"Um…uh…wouldn't it be easier to just get it from a blood bank…I mean, instead of killing people…" Crona said quietly.

"Crona that's perfect!" Maka smiled.

"R-really?" Crone asked, and Maka nodded.

"Excuse me sir, how do I put him back together again?" Kire asked shyly pulling her hat down.

"Easy, just stab one of them." Life smiled.

Kire did just that, and when she did another light blinded us and Suna was on his knees panting. "What…_pant_…did you…_pant pan_t… do that…for?" He asked.

"We found a solution to the internal problem you've been having, "Life answered while helping Suna to his feet while Suna was too weak to protest.

"I'm sorry!" Kire gave him a hug and another chocolate bar.

"I'm gonna get you for this just to let you know Kire." Suna stated.

Kire's eyes widened and tears threatened to spill, "What? No Suna! No more jokes!"

"Too late I'm already planning," He said with humor in his tone.

"No! No, no no!" Kire whined.

Everyone exited the room besides Spirit, Life, and my father. "Kid."

I turned, "Yes father?"

"Look out for your little sister, I fear danger may be coming to us fairly soon." I nodded and took my leave. We ended up eating ice cream and a parlor and discussing the day's events.

* * *

**Third Person**

"Aha, little hanyou, I have found you and your little hiding spot." Dark eyes gleamed with delight as the creature watched the children enjoy their time together. The half-demon stared out of the window while mindlessly eating his ice cream. "I can wait no longer!" The creature squealed with delight as it headed straight for the red-headed child, not to kill but to subdue and capture, yes.

* * *

_Now, I know it took a while, but hear me out. Teacher's just love giving me work to do. I don't have any school today, thus time to write, and hey, come on, it was worth it. I know some character's didn't really say much but yeah. I also know Suna's character is a little off balance when it comes to his personality but it'll be explained later in the story, he has a really long past. Some other stuff is coming, the darkness or whatever, but I wrote this in two halves (get it?). First part, 2,000 words, second 2,000+. So hope you enjoyed._


	5. Chapter 5

Hola people. Lo siento for the wait, I just had a major test for the state. Well, fluff below, please enjoy.

Oh and if you see a small square box anywhere, that means your computer or whatever your own, doesn't support the interrobang…sadly… LEE!

* * *

_**Suna (Past Third Person POV)**_

_ Suna lay in the tree sleeping and awaiting for his mother's return. He didn't have to wait long before she burst through the clearing and took in his scent. "Hello my sweet, aren't you adorable. Hn. You're going to be quite the heart-breaker when you're older." She mused happily. _

_ She gathered him up and began a slow walk, wishing to put even more distance between herself and the clan. "Oowana maonnn" Suna sputtered in baby talk while blowing raspberries._

_ "Really__‽ __That's interesting; I'll have to find out more." Suna continued to talk baby talk and his mother, Ai, continued the conversation. Ai stopped for rest which was a mistake when she was hit by a poisonous dart. "Argh!" She fell unconscious, and the enemy she was trying to avoid gathered her and tiny Suna. _

_ Suna was separated from his mother and put into a large solid rock room, that was carved into the cave in which the clan resided. That's when it started, the unspeakable torture that all half-breeds are said to have deserved. Suna wailed and wailed, but nothing would happen. In this room, his youkai was subdued, it could not save him. It wondered where its mother was, but she was nowhere to be found._

_ Every time they thought they killed the babe, he'd just revive. Time and time again to no end. As the child grew, depraved of even food, he became use to the pain, and no longer cried. Here sat a five year old taking stakes being driven through his small body. "Enough" A voice said. The sound was foreign to the child, to hear something other than his own heartbeat and breathing. His body healed almost instantly, and he watched as figures began to enter. He did not understand who or what they were; only that he didn't want to be near them. They gagged him and forced him to walk, something he'd never learned to do. The bright lights assaulted his eyes that took so long to adjust to the point where he was practically blind. "Here is the child you asked for, elder." _

_ His eyes cleared up and he came face to face with a young looking woman, "Eh, the disgusting beast!"_

_ "HIS NAME IS SUNA!" A screech was heard as a woman was carted from another door, "and don't you dare call him anything but!" The woman was clearly starving to death but had an aura that radiated defiance and power. _

_ "You have no place to speak Ai, for the child does not know who you are!" The woman snapped._

_ "That doesn't matter, his youkai knows, it knows I'm his mother, and I love him!" Ai screamed to the heavens. "You hurt a baby, a defenseless baby! You're the monsters you filthy vermin! You all should die!" She screamed even louder._

_ Suna stared at the woman intently wondering if he should know who the creature was. He took this time to examine a body that he saw in the dark that looked more real now that there was light. He wiggled his fingers and toes, shook his arms, and legs, finally pulling a long thick lock of red hair down to his face for examination._

_ "Ai! Enough! We have decided that after much consideration, Suna would serve us better alive than dead. His inability to die will aid us in ridding ourselves of the gods." The woman stated plainly, before stroking the boys hair. He let out a feral growl and backed away. _

_ "Suna, my sweet." Ai whispered. Suna turned his attention to her and examined her closely. Ai was brought forward and put on her knees in front of the elders. _

_ "You have paid for your crimes with your blood over the last seven years; you are free to go Ai. For now that is, but from this day forward you are here by banished from our lands until further notice!" Ai's eyes widened then a look of pure anger set in. She reached for Suna but guards blocked her path, "The boy is our property, leave or be killed."_

_ "I cannot leave my son!" Ai growled low. _

_ "Very well then. Kill her." Warriors of all shapes and sizes began to attack. Ai escaped but couldn't be found afterword. _

_ Then it started, Suna's training. Day after day the little one was forced to endure training that would make a full grown demon fall to their knees and cry. Yet, he was doing this without the slightest bat of his eye. He didn't speak, and wouldn't eat. He was cold, just as the elders wanted him to be. _

_ Suna, now seven, looked into the face of the warrior that was currently yelling at him. He was the highest warrior in their clan, Sasori. "Your whore of a mother was right to abandon you, you worthless piece of shit!" _

_ Suna sighed and thought to himself, "All bark no bite." He brushed past Sasori without as much as a second glance._

_ "How dare you!" Sasori screeched, lunging for Suna. Suna stopped turned and used his sand to force Sasori to cease movement. Then he began to squeeze, blood spilled from his mouth and his eyes began to bulge. There was no escaping Suna's sand, although Suna dropped him abruptly and growled a warning. He leaped away and sat by himself in the cave that served as the elder's council room._

_ There he heard voices, "That little monster just attacked Sasori! My son!" _

_ "It is all right, we have it under control, elder." Another voice said._

_ "Suna is unstable, as soon as we complete our task, the monster will be locked up again. For the rest of eternity." Another said._

_ "I'm not a monster…" Suna thought to himself. "I don't want to…to hurt people. Pain hurts, it hurt me, they hurt me, and they want me to hurt people like they hurt me…no." With this realization Suna stood and headed towards the entrance of the cave system. There he found two guards and escaped without harming anyone._

_ He began to move faster than he ever had. He felt his pursuers and used a sand barrier to slow them down. "Catch him!" They shouted angrily. He tried not to get distracted by the beautiful green things, and blue sky, with the white puffy things. He was barely able to escape but managed when he entered a weird place with large structures. They looked to be made out of brick and wood. He wasn't sure about this place but he noticed it kept the warriors at bay so he began to look around. Suna wandered the place for hours until he heard crying. He looked through the cracks of a large wooden wall and saw a girl. She had her hands over her eyes and was sobbing. Suna scaled the fence and stood in front of her._

* * *

_**Kire (Past Third Person POV)**_

_ "M-mother…I finished cleaning t-the house…" Kire, 5 years old looked up at the fiercely scowling woman._

_ "Fine then go outside and sit there until morning you little monster!" The woman screamed and tiny Kire ran for all she was worth. She sat outside on the cold stone, luckily it was summer and the air was warm throughout the night._

_ "Hey look it's the beast!" A few teenage boys and girls began to chuck rocks at Kire. She didn't try to defend herself because she didn't know how, and was use to this sort of treatment. She looked back at the home she never had the pleasure of sleeping in, her mother was in the window laughing as the teens threw more rocks. They finally got bored and left. _

_ She began to think about the parents she see's during the day, wondering to herself, "Isn't mother suppose to love me?" She looked down at her dirty bare feet and sighed. Kire curled up into a tight ball and fell asleep._

_ The next morning she was woken by a sickly kick to her gut. "Get up!" Her mother screeched. She stood quickly and was pulled into the bathroom and thrust into a tub, "Clean yourself! You have to look presentable for my company." With that she turned her nose and left the room. Slowly Kire began to scrub at the dirt on her body and used the bar soap to wash her filthy hair. When she finished she was given new clothes which was very rare. When she dressed she looked like something that the heavens blessed the Earth, with her black hair gleaming and standing out against the white stripes it held. Her chocolate eyes screamed innocence and her small underfed body gave her the appearance of a three year old baby. _

_ She stood idly by as her mother greeted her guests. These people came from far away and wanted to see her, as if she was a science project. To her knowledge, her mother was being paid to allow the people to see her. They touched her face, tugged her hair, and one even pulled some out. Kire was on the verge of never ending tears when her eyes flashed yellow and the skull of death ghosted from her whine. The travelers backed away, frightened by the child. They began to speak in their own language and decided to leave. _

_ When they were gone her mother laughed, "At least your good for one thing! Ha!" Kire was sent back outside where she began to cry. She cried and cried until she noticed a figure looming over her. She looked up with wide eyes at a boy, not much older than herself. _

_ He had short red hair and the most striking blue eyes, "Hello." She said shyly._

_ He tilted his head to the side in confusion and tried to speak what she had, "H-lo" She giggled at his attempt._

_ "My name is Kire." She gestured to herself, thinking that the boy couldn't speak her language._

_ He studied her for a very long time before opening his mouth and pointing to her, "Kire." She smiled and clapped her hands._

_ "What's your name?" She pointed to him._

_ Like before he said nothing then took a deep breath, "Sssuuna."_

_ Kire thought and finally perked up and said, "Hajimemashite Suna!" She smiled showing all of her teeth._

_ Kire saw his face twitch, as if wanting to return the smile. He fingered the stripes on her head and she looked down at her feet. "You should probably go home; no one wants to be around a half-shinigami…" Suna put his finger over her lips, she was saying a lot of words that he didn't feel inclined to listen to. He poked her in the middle of her forehead and she blushed and covered the spot with both her hands. "No poking!" She pouted. Causing the twitching again._

_ "So, you don't care if I'm half-shinigami?" She asked swinging her arms back and forth._

_ He shook his head, "Deeammonn." He drawled out._

_ "Oh really? I thought demons were scary__‽__" She squeaked._

_ For a moment they just stared at each other, studying features and they soon began to make faces until something was chucked at the little girls head. It hit its mark and the howling of teenaged laughter filled their ears. A stream of blood ran from her face and she began to cry. Suna's eyes caught sight of the culprit and the Earth shook. His eyes narrowed and he used his sand to pick the boy up who then began to scream. He brought the boy close and examined him, he smelled…delicious… Soon his eyes were black and his irises yellow, he dug his sharp teeth into the boy who fell unconscious at the sight of his eyes and began to drink his blood. Finally, when there was none left he dropped the body and stared at the horrified face of the little girl. Suna approached the now cautious girl and licked the blood from her face, noticing the difference in taste. She giggled at the feeling and realized that he was apologizing. The human's was sweet and flavorful, while hers held a spicy tang to it._

_ A woman entered the small space and screamed when she saw the body, and the boy licking her daughter. "A..a…a demon! K-Kire__‽__" She called to her daughter, who turned around smiling. _

_ "Yes?" She near giggled._

_ "You!" Her mother accused. "You brought this monster here!" She began to throw things and soon there was a large mob of men and women who wanted to attack the two. They were screaming and screeching for their blood, and Kire watched in horror as her mother opened the gate. She heard a loud popping noise and Suna fell to the ground with a dark red circle on the left side of his head. _

_ "Suna! Suna wake up! Wake up!" She stood and watched as the mob advanced. She started to cry, and ask them not to hurt her but they didn't care. A large man hit her with a steel baseball bat while screaming profanities. He came in for a second swing but his bat was halted mid-swing. Suna stood and wretched it out of his grasp and growled angrily. Suna was shot again but this time it was by more than one person. He fell again and Kire screamed. Echoing sonic booms resulted._

_ "Don't you dare hurt Suna! No!" She screamed even louder. Then her eyes went cloudy and the stripes on her hear pealed and deaths symbol ghosted over the crowd, and then there was light. A bright blinding light shadowed over the people, and they died, along with all the plant and animal life in the area. When she finally came to Suna was sitting up and looking around. She looked at the area, "I did this?" Suna nodded. "I-I…" With that she began to cry, she began to cry for the people, and her mother, even though they treated her badly, she cried and cried and noticed that her heart hurt. It hurt terribly. _

_ Suna let her piggy back as they left the place that was full of sadness and death, but as they walked the people that weren't affected watched with scorning eyes. They muttered under their breaths about how much of monsters the duo were, and how they'd hunt them down and destroy them._

_ Kire felt sick, and she was hungry. They stopped at a cross road between two cities and sat. Suna waved his hand over a small plot of grass and a massive apple tree grew. He'd seen some of the people in his clan do the same and then pull the red things off. He used his sand to pluck about eight of the delicious things and gave them to Kire. She reached to hand him one but he shook his head. As she ate she began to cry again. Suna hugged her, and promised to himself to protect her and hope that she was never like this again, it made his eyes burn to see the tiny girl like this, and so their journey began…_

* * *

**Suna POV**

The coyote demon, sneaky bastard, wasn't much of a threat. He was too confident that he could over power me and I dispatched of him quickly. Kire praised me for protecting everyone and Death the Kid shot me an angry glare. What's his problem? I felt my youkai stir, and growl angrily. I sighed, "There are more of them coming Kire…"

She looked at me with worried eyes, "What are we gonna do?"

I sighed again, "Well, I'm just going to sit on a cloud…and watch as they eat all of your flesh until there's nothing more than a pile of bones sitting in your place. You'll cry out and scream but I'll ignore you, and laugh."

Getting my desired effect, Kire's eyes began to water and tears fell from her face in a slow but steady river, I chuckled darkly. "T-that's…you wouldn't really…would you?" She continued to cry but my attention was thrown off as I felt a slight pressure in my left arm.

I came face to face with the girl named Maka. "That's not cool!" I looked around and noticed all the angry glares I was getting.

"Why would you say something like that to her idiot‽" Death the Kid yelled while cradling Kire in his arms. Everyone began to walk away from me. Whatever, why do I care?

"Kire." She turned to me with tearful eyes, "I told you I'd get you back." With a wicked smirk I leaped into the air, landing on one of the soft pillows in the sky. I willed it to follow Kire wherever she went and decided a nap was a good use for the time.

* * *

**Death the Kid POV**

When Suna made his departure I couldn't believe he said that just to get a sick kick out of it. Although, Kire seemed to brighten right up. "Kire how did you and Suna meet?"

She stopped moving and looked at her feet, "I met Suna when I was five; he jumped over a fence that belonged to my mom."

"How old was he?" Maka asked.

"He was seven, I think." She answered hesitantly.

"So what's with him, what's you guys story?" Black Star asked, finally taking an interest in someone other than himself.

"I-he…I don't want to talk about it…its really sad and scary…" She whispered while pulling her cap over her eyes.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it Kire," I gave her a hug, but was careful of her symmetry.

"Thanks Kid…" She chirped happily.

"So what about your mom?" I asked curiously.

"Dead." Kire whispered again. "What about yours?"

I sighed and lean on her as we walked, "My mother is the goddess of death, simple as that. Nor is she my favorite or least person in the world. Simply put, I am father's son. Father and mother don't really agree on many matters so she doesn't come around very often. "

"Thank god she doesn't" Liz shivered.

"Are you talking about the lady that kills everything she touches?" Patty asked while waving her hand. I nodded. "That lady is scary!" She squealed.

"So she has the touch of death?" Kire asked.

"Yes." I smiled happy with myself for answering all of Kire's questions. "What about Suna, what's his story?"

She looked up at the sky, "Suna is very sad…"

"Why is he sad?" Crona asked.

"I think he's lonely." She said quietly.

"Why do you say that?" Tsubaki asked.

"Because I'm the only real friend he has. He told me about when he use to live with his clan, I cried a lot…" She paused and took a deep breath. "They…they hurt him when he was little, a baby…locked him away…and…and they hurt him every day…he can't even feel pain anymore…" She began to tear up "…he didn't do anything, and they hurt him…when he was five they decided to use his inability to die and take over the world…and…and they…they made him work like a robot. No feeling meant he wouldn't hesitate right? I mean, he would care if people died, and that's how they wanted him…cold as ice….and he said he was…until he met me… He said when he ran away from them he heard me crying, he'd never heard someone cry before. He couldn't speak either; he never did nor tried, until I asked him his name." She laughed at that. "He was really nice, only other person I'd ever played with because everyone hated me, they hated me because I wasn't fully human, they hated me, even my own mother… I remember making faces with him and laughing, but I couldn't get him to smile, he couldn't…he never had anything to smile for…neither did I until I met him…but something bad happened, I…" She stopped and began to pull herself together.

"Then what?" Crona asked with enthusiasm.

"Don't interrupt! It was just getting good!" Ragnarok whacked Crona in the back of the head.

She lowered her head, "Will you guys promise me something?" Everyone nodded vigorously. "Promise me you won't hate Suna, it's not his fault for what or who he is. I know he has a sick sense of humor but if it makes him smile then I'm okay with it, it's better than seeing him cold and lifeless…he's the only person I've ever had… and…and…I don't want to lose him…" She began to weep some, and I held her close

"You can count on us!" Maka enthused with a determined look.

"You guys got nothing to worry about, as messed up as we are, we're a family here." Soul added thoughtfully.

"Yeah!" Black Star shouted while throwing his fist in the air.

"He's right." Tsubaki added.

"You got that right." Patty and Liz said.

"Your both nice to me, I'll be nice to you, if that's okay." Crona blushed and smiled.

"And you can always count on me little sister!" I held her at arm's length and smiled warmly, "I love you sis." I hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Kid." And she returned the embrace.

"Aw!" Tsubaki and Liz said in unison. We released each other and both blushed.

"Let's get back to the story!" Ragnarok near screamed. Everyone laughed and we continued back to the WMA.

* * *

**Suna POV**

When I woke up I was hovering over the academy. I sighed and sat up noticing that I wasn't alone.

"Hello Suna." The red headed man named Life stood on the end of the cloud. I said nothing and my face slipped into an emotionless glaze. He threw something at me which I caught easy enough. It was a pack with a warm gushy liquid inside. "You don't have to speak to me, just hear me out." I ignored him and sank my sharp teeth into the pack when I realized what it was. When I was done my attention went back to the man who was blabbing on about something. I sighed threw the plastic, and jumped to the ground. I noted that my youkai was no longer bothering me and began to search for Kire. (A/N: Yeah! Bet I had you all fooled with that father/son moment eh? eh?) I didn't feel like dealing with the person that everyone kept calling my father because I didn't see him as such. Where the hell was he when I was being tortured, or when my mother willingly gave me up?

I found everyone back in that room with the weird guy, Stein is it? "Suna! So glad you could join us. Take a seat." I sat next to Kire who promptly handed me a couple pieces of hard candy. "Today we're going to be dissecting…"

Stein was cut off abruptly by a red tornado that stopped directly in front of me, "How dare you ignore me! I shou-"

I cut him short, "Your wasting my time, get lost."

He looked absolutely stunned, as if no one had ever spoken to him like that. Then it turned to rage. "You insolent little…"

I sighed, "Shut up already." He was about to continue on but I willed my sand to lock him in a box made from sand. I don't want to hear his noise more than I already have and he was sure to try and touch me again. "Stein, continue." I noticed Kid looked as though he was going to pass out and inquired as to why.

"B-because Life is, Life is…he's the…powerful…old…I can't believe you just did that…" He exasperated.

We heard pounding on the sand and a crack appeared, I mended it and continued to watch. "Someone's angry." I chuckled. I let it go just as I felt pressure on the sand and watched Life tumble forward landing face red, hair messier than before, and looking very disheveled. I burst into a loud booming laugh. "Ha!" Others were laughing too. Life stood and was about to hit me but I didn't care, it wasn't going to hurt. I continued to laugh while whacking the desk with the palm of my hand.

Kire touched his hand, "This is the most he's ever laughed in his life, just let him have it." She smiled at him and the anger in his eyes eased away.

My eyes began to burn and liquid began to fall from my face. When I finally calmed down I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You have a sick sense of humor." Life mused.

"I wonder where he gets that from." Stein commented while turning his screw.

"What do you want?" I asked curtly.

He stared at me, "I want to know you."

I sized him up and the world seemed to go silent, "Well, I don't want to know you." I stood from my seat and left the room. When I made it outside I took off and flew around the academy, sat on one of the sharp pillars and began to meditate.

* * *

**Life POV**

I groaned as Suna left the room. What am I suppose to do with him? He's my son but he wants nothing to do with me. I followed his path from deaths academy. I leaned against a wall and watched him sit atop a pillar. Death's kids followed me out. "Why does he avoid me?" I asked Death the Girl Kid.

She rubbed her arm, "He's just shy, maybe… not really use to being around people. Here try giving him this, he loves sweets." She handed me two bars of chocolate.

I examined them but found nothing special about them, "Why?"

"He likes the flavor I guess, give him one, say what you need to, then give him the other and leave." She answered my empty question.

"Lord Life, just warm up to him, you're in the same boat as the rest of us." Kid smiled and took his sister inside. I examined the chocolate again and flew to the pillar.

"Suna…" His head shot towards me and he stood. "I just want to talk to you." I reached a candy bar towards him. He looked at it then at me then at it, and grabbed it from me. He began to slowly eat it while he studied me. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I didn't know about you. Your mother pushed me away when she was to be forced to mate with Sasori. She…I…I don't know. I couldn't even sense your life coming into the world, that's never happened to me before…this is all new to me…" I exhaled heavily. I've never felt this way in my entire existence. "I can't do this, I don't know what to say and I'm not going to pretend like I do." I felt something hit my head and reached for the spot. "What?" He actually through a piece of chocolate at my head. I knew the look on my face said, "Unbelievable"

He began to laugh at me, "You not use to people giving you shit are you?" He asked.

I raised my brows, "Watch your mouth."

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your father

"Why?"

"Because…because…" He began to laugh again.

"You're a loser." He laughed some more.

"What is your problem, can you be serious for one moment while I'm trying to talk to you." I inquired.

"Why should I? Besides, from what I heard, you are quite the joker for such an ancient man. Give me that." He pointed to the other candy bar.

I pulled it close to my chest, "No, you rude little boy."

His playful demeanor dropped and he took a step forward, "Give me the chocolate." He said through clenched teeth.

"Ask nicely son." I teased. He charged me with a growl. I side stepped easily. He came at me again, but missed the chocolate by an inch.

"This isn't funny." He growled.

"Maybe not to you but to this _ancient_ joker it is." I smirked and he mimicked it.

We fought over the candy for hours on end until I finally gave in, he held the chocolate up as if it were a trophy and took a large bite and I finally noticed his teeth, just like Ai's. "So, what's with you and candy? It's probably one of the most disgusting human substances."

He glared at me, "I like it because it's different, and it reminds me of when Kire and I first started our travels together." He became really quiet, silently munching on the chocolate.

"Suna…do you know where your mother is?" I questioned.

"No…She cut her losses and took off…" He answered quietly. I felt horrid for asking such a question but I still couldn't believe Ai, sweet Ai, would do such a thing.

"Suna, let's go back into the Academy. Class is over and I want to…try something." He shot me a skeptical look but went in ahead of me. I just hope what I have planned will work, I need to know what happened to Ai.

* * *

Well! I can say that I hate this chapter, well…the second half anyway. In the next chapter there'll be so much more about Kire's background, and some family time. Although I will post descriptions of the character's because my friend said she was so confused, and I don't want anyone else to feel that way.

You all already know the original cast, so here are my OC's!

Kire

**Hair:** Just like Kid's, opposite stripes, and long in the back. She has a bang but it's covered by her hat.

**Clothes:** They change a lot, so, yeah.

**Eyes:** Brown, but they turn the same color as Kid's when she uses her shinigami powers.

Suna

**Hair: **Red, short, spiky

**Eyes:** Lightning Blue

**Clothes:** Weird stuff, don't worry about it

Life

**Hair:** Read, Long, almost touching the ground and very messy and wild.

**Eyes:** Lightning Blue

**Clothes:** All white, grey, and blue.

Oh, and sorry if some of the character's seem a little OOC, I didn't mean to do that but yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

I know a lot of people most likely stopped reading this, but I'd like to apologise for the long wait. My computer was destroyed and my mom bought me a new laptop so I'll be able to work more. Although, I still have school and I do other things besides writing, but still, I'm sorry. I had a 5k word chapter saved on my flash drive but that was stolen before I got my laptop so I had to try but I'll make a much longer chapter next time. I'll update in a week or so.

* * *

**Life**

I was pleased when Suna decided to go along with my request. He seemed reluctant at first but still kept a distance from me when we entered the academy. I glanced back to see him focused solely on the rapidly shrinking chocolate. I turned away from him and continued towards Death's office, when Suna did the unthinkable. He actually began to search ME! Me Life, the most powerful…I looked down at his red hair and the determined look on his face and had an urge to strike him but I didn't! I grabbed his hands, "What the hell are you doing?"

He looked up, and I noticed he held a lot of innocence in his eyes. His lip quivered then settled into some sort of pout, "Chocolate. Where?"

His way of speech irked me, but I smiled, "Since you like that stuff so much, how's about you come with me later, and I'll buy you a boatload, sound good?" His lip twitched then he turned away and headed in a different direction, "Suna!" I followed him to Kire and the other children. He shuffled through her pockets and pulled out a lot of hard candy. He frowned and looked at Kire.

"I'm sorry Suna, those were the only two I brought along." She said quietly. He growled with an intense look on his face and scowled at her.

"Suna back off!" Death the Kid warned. Suna growled at him and bared his teeth, a very aggressive sign in demons.

"Suna, what's your problem?" Maka, the young mister inquired.

"Guys it's okay, I promise." Kire began, "Chocolate is his favorite, and I should've brought more."

"Kire don't go blaming yourself, he should have grabbed some himself." Kid stated and wrapped his arms around his little sister protectively, bad move when dealing with a demon. I could actually see the lightning connecting their eyes. Had they grown up with each other they'd be great friends.

Suna's eyes went black, his irises yellow and a more feral growl escaped his lips. The children took a step back. Sand began to climb the walls.

"Suna stop whatever you're doing!" Maka shouted and the weapons changed.

"Suna?" Kire quietly called behind her brother. Her face was riddled with fear and unshed tears. Suna's eyes widened when he realized she was looking at him, he was the monster she needed to be protected from. He fell to his knees and all the sand ceased its movement. He pulled his knees to his chest and looked Kire in the eyes. The sand began to swirl around him, "Suna no!" Kire ran for him but was yanked back by Maka. "He's gonna, no!" Tears began to fall, "Suna don't leave me alone! Not again, please!" Suna spared me a glance. All of this, over chocolate? Suna enclosed himself in a dome of sand. Soul tried to approach it but large spikes shot toward him when he got to a certain distance. "He'll let me in I know it!" Kire shook Maka off and headed towards the dome but was met with the same problem.

"What did I do? Wah! Suna! Suna! Suna please don't be mad at me!" She cried out my son's name repeatedly.

"Kire its-"Kid was cut off, "It's all your fault! I told you it was fine but you wouldn't listen to me! I'm not a baby and Suna is not some monster I need to be protected from, he's the one whose always protected me, I…" She sobbed loudly, "I love him too much and I don't want him to be mad at me!" She cried loudly, if my son cares about this girl, how can he allow her to sob like this?

I ate my words. Suna's sand dome opened until Suna was perfectly visible through the sand. The sand wrapped around Kire's waist and deposited her in front of Suna. "Shut up. I'm not mad at you, baka!"

Her eyes widened, "You're not?"

He looked away from her and the sand began to reform into a dome again. "Kire!" Kid shouted before charging. The spikes were his stop sign.

**Suna**

"I'm not mad at you Kire. I'm sorry." I pulled the dark haired girl into my arms. She cried in my arms for a while, when she stopped I poked her in the forehead and kissed her face. I willed my sand away from us, as the dome unraveled I noticed their entire group surrounding us, even Death and Spirit were there.

"Kire are you okay?" The annoying yellow-eyed one asked, before wrapping my Kire in his arms. He's lucky she asked me not to hurt him. They pointed their weapons at me, I growled.

"Suna, please, your aggression has forced our hand, we must confine you until later. Your behavior is alarming other students." Lord Death said sadly.

"No. I refuse." I began to walk away.

"That's not your choice kid." A blue man entered the scene.

"No, Suna'll be good I promise! He's not gonna hurt anyone!" Kire exclaimed, looking as though she was gonna cry again. She pushed away from the shinigami and buried her face in my chest. "If Suna goes, so do I."

"Kire that's un-necessary." Death the Kid said.

"Yeah, besides its not gonna be for long." Maka added.

"Kire I'm leaving. Are you coming or staying?" Truthfully, I'd prefer her to stay here. That way at least the demons wouldn't come after her.

Her eyes widened and I began to walk away. She and the others watched me. Kire ran to me and hugged my back.

"Kire no! Stay here! Father you can't let her leave with him!" Kid exclaimed. I brought Kire around and put an arm on her shoulders. I turned my face to him and smiled showing off my fangs. His face stained red with anger. Life watched us leave and we were on the road once again.

**Death the Kid**

"Kid aren't you taking this to the heart a little too much?" Liz asked.

"No! He took my sweetheart away! Her perfectness, the way she'd pull her hat over her eyes with her cap, not a single trace of asymetricness." I answered thinking about the terrible things that the demon would do to her.

"If you think about it logically, of course she would go with him. They've been together since childhood, each were the first person to accept the other for who they were." Life added. "Suna was the first person that didn't want to hurt Kire, and Kire was the first not to try and hurt him. They love each other, that's obvious."

"He has a point. Besides, many of the things that happened I'd have to say were Kid's fault anyway." Stein said while turning his screw.

"How's that!" I shouted.

"Demon's are very protective of their family and those they love. The way you were towards Kire provoked his demon many times. You all blew the growling thing out of context because you do not understand. Kire's been around him long enough to know." Life began. "He growled at her because he was asking her not to forget to bring more. The baring of teeth is one of the only signs of aggression in his kind of demon. Other than that, he's showed no aggression to anyone but Kid." Everyone looked at me.

I don't believe this. He's blaming me because his kid left! I didn't do anything. "That does make sense Kid. You're the only one he was ever fighting with." Everyone agreed.

"Yo! I have a new mission for all of you! Find them! Death out!" My father left me with all of the angry stares.

* * *

The next day, we all headed out. Life decided to come with us because he wanted to speak with Suna.

**Kire**

I thanked the woman at the counter for the meal and headed to the forest area. "Suna?" He leaped from a tree and landed in front of me. "So, where to next?" He didn't answer, instead he pulled me in close. "I'm sorry if I forced you to come with. To be honest I would have preferred it if you stayed there. You'd be safer." He said quietly.

"I don't wanna be anywhere you're not. I love you Suna." I smiled and kissed his face.

He smiled back and poked me in the forehead, "I love you too." I laughed and made a face. He made one too. I laughed again, just like when we first met.

* * *

I know this chapter isn't the best, but bear with me on this. It moves kinda fast but it sets a lot of stuff up, thanks for reading dudes and dudettes


End file.
